


dinosaur shoes don't solve problems, buddy, not even if they light up

by sabo420



Series: demon shenans [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon AU, Demons, M/M, Mild comedy, Supernatural AU - Freeform, crossroads demons, demon keith, demon summoning ritual, discontinued, just supernatural stuff, light-up dinosaur shoes, not the show, or whatever you wanna call my weird sense of humor, slight angst, supernatural reference if u squint, technically also galra keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabo420/pseuds/sabo420
Summary: At the age of eight, Lance’s family home had burned down to the foundation. Everything that he had known, all of his memories and belongings (aside from the lion action figures he treasured so much) were gone forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in the fandom! it's somewhat lazy and rushed, but i sorta tried? i was too excited to start this to actually try, oops. lemme know if there's any mistakes that really stood out!

At the age of eight, Lance’s favorite things to do were read comic books and play with action figures. He was really a stereotypical young boy. His favorite figures were two robotic lions. One was blue, one was red. He pretended often that the three of them were the best of friends. He took them everywhere.

He might not have many friends, just a couple, but his lions would always be there for him. When he skinned his knee in first grade and it wouldn’t stop bleeding, he held on tightly to his lions until he calmed down. When his father got fired from his job and he wasn’t able to eat for two days, he played with the lions to distract himself from the hunger pains. If anything happened to either of them, he knew he would be distraught.

Lance got a desperate call from his mother one day while he was playing with his lions during break. He was pulled out of the classroom to answer the call in the front office. He was definitely peeved that he had to go, he was having fun! 

His mother was in hysterics. She could barely get it through to him the tragedy that had just taken place. He listened to her carefully, though he was confused. It wasn’t until he picked up her utterings of ‘fire’ and ‘everything is gone’ that he realized what had taken place. 

At the age of eight, Lance’s family home had burned down to the foundation. Everything that he had known, all of his memories and belongings (aside from the lion action figures he treasured so much) were gone forever.

He clutched the lions close to his chest as he tried to process the devastating information.

“I-I’m going to fix everything, mama,” he whispered into the receiver. He heard stories from his friends… He wasn’t sure if the things they had said would work, but he had to try. He couldn't just give up and do nothing. His thoughts drowned out his mother’s choked sobs until he hung up the phone. Clearly in shock, he looked at the principle. She looked horrified, but Lance felt nothing. Not much later, Lance’s father arrived to pick him up. He looked more exhausted than he ever had. 

“Oh, good, you have your lions.” he stated, trying to sound cheerful. His voice was so, so tired. It made Lance feel tired, too. Lance nodded distractedly. He busy was preparing a plot in his mind. Everything had to work out. 

 

When Lance and his father arrived at Lance’s grandmother’s house, she greeted them both with warm hugs. 

“There are plenty of snacks,” she told them, “and you all can stay as long as you need to to get back on your feet.” Lance’s father gave a tight-lipped smile. Lance pretended not to notice the tears forming in his father’s eyes. Everything _will_ work out. 

Lance smiled at her. He was still holding onto his lions with a tighter grip than he really needed to. She patted his head and ushered the two inside. 

Lance took up the couch, resting his head in his mother’s lap. She looked even more exhausted than his father did, somehow. She absentmindedly stroked through his hair with gentle fingers as she tried to focus on the television and not on the event that had happened mere hours ago. Lance slowly drifted to sleep, his eyes sliding shut against his will. 

When he awoke again, he was alone on the couch and the living room was dark. The only lighting was from the moon filtering in through the windows on the front of the house. It was time to begin his plan. 

He got up off the couch and walked to the hallway, looking around at the pictures that his grandmother had up on the wall. He carefully lifted a frame containing one of his most recent school photos off the wall. It wasn’t too difficult to pop the image out of the frame.

Now to find a small box. 

He wracked his mind for where a box might be.. and remembered that there was a junk drawer in the kitchen. He quietly sped into the kitchen and checked every drawer, cringing as one of the drawers squeaked in protest. He froze, listening carefully to make sure that he hadn't woken anybody up. He was met with silence, so he opened the drawer the rest of the way as delicately as he could. Luckily, he was able to retrieve an old, empty mint tin from it. He opened it and stuffed the picture of himself into it. He tried to remember what else he needed. 

All that was left was a handful of graveyard dirt and milk from a black cow. 

He supposed that regular milk would work, right? There weren't exactly any black cows anywhere that he knew of, so this is the best alternative. 

Lance retrieved the carton of milk from the fridge. He carefully poured some out into a small cup, and then from the cup he poured about half into the tin. He drank the other half because he was thirsty. 

He put the milk back and snapped the tin closed. Now he had to go to the cemetery. He shuddered. He wasn't afraid of zombies or anything, but it was a full moon so everything was eerily illuminated and it sort of creeped him out. Like, a lot. So zombies were totally a possibility. 

But he was summoning a demon. Why should he be afraid of zombies when this thing could kill him? 

He gulped. It was too late to back out now, Grandma would be mad that he ruined one of his school photos. 

He pocketed the tin and walked over to the door, sliding on his light-up dinosaur shoes. Oh, hell yes. Before he forgot, he quickly went to the couch and grabbed his lions. He needed them for emotional support. He opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped out, heading to the cemetery. He stomped a little bit just to see his shoes flash. Nice. 

Once he got to the cemetery, he noticed that the wrought iron fence had large enough gaps between the bars that he could easily squeeze through. He scoffed at the seemingly ornamental fence. If Lance could fit through, surely that meant the fence was useless. 

He pulled out the mint tin and slid into the cemetery, not at all planning to be there very long. He quickly scooped up a handful of dirt and dropped it into the tin, watching it soak up the milk. Ew. 

He ignored his mind telling him that he should eat the dirt and left the cemetery as quickly as he came. 

It took hours (okay, well, probably only 15 or so minutes) until Lance finally stumbled upon a crossroad. He hoped that he remembered his friend’s stories about how to summon demons correctly. He felt at the dirt under his feet, thanking God for dirt roads before remembering that that might offend the demons. He cautiously and unsurely thanked Satan instead. He used his fingers to dig up the dirt until it was deep enough to bury the tin. Once it was buried, he patted over the dirt with his shoe, stomping to make it light up again. And then he sat down and waited. And waited. Very impatiently. He pulled his lions out of his pocket and held them gently. 

“Demon? Umm… can you come out now..?” Lance asked. He was met with no response. 

He waited for another ten minutes before groaning and standing up. 

“I knew it was too good to be true.” he growled, stomping over the spot where he buried the tin. This time, his shoe lighting up didn’t satisfy him. 

“Wait, wait! Why did you shoe do that?” a voice called from behind Lance as he turned to walk away. Lance spun around and faced the other person. No, not person. 

Demon. He stood in front of Lance, his big, fluffy purple ears facing him and perked in curiosity. His eyes were yellow and alert. Lance tried not to be afraid, which worked marvelously because this demon was absolutely adorable. He didn’t even look that much older than Lance, but then again Lance had no idea how the life cycles of demons worked. 

“O-oh. I... thought you wouldn’t come.” Lance said. He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why did this demon look like a big grape cat? “My shoe? My shoes light up when I stomp.” 

The demon looked awfully confused so Lance stomped to emphasize his point. 

“...What the _actual_ hell.” he said after a moment of stunned silence. Lance laughed at his bewilderment, before remembering that demons were to be feared. 

The demon huffed, as if he had read Lance’s thoughts. 

“Don’t be afraid of me.” he said remorsefully. Lance wondered what put that tone in his voice. “Tell me what you want.”

Lance blinked and stared dumbly at the kitty-demon. 

“Oh, um. My house burned down earlier and we need.. money. For a new house, and... stuff…” he said softly, not making eye contact. 

“You’d sell your soul for money?” the demon said, laughing. Lance looked at him again. He thought the demon looked pretty cute when he laughed. 

“What’s your name?” Lance asked suddenly, his grip tightening on the lions that he had forgotten were in his hands. 

“My name…? Keith.” the demon- _Keith_ , wow, what a pretty name -replied. Lance smiled at him shakily. 

“Yeah, Keith. I would do anything to help my family.” he answered. Keith hummed thoughtfully. 

“Admirable... Hmm. Alright. A family member that nobody knew well will die and leave an inheritance to your father.” he decided. Lance nodded. If they didn't know them, it wouldn't hurt to lose them. 

“Now for the deal. What will you give me in return for what I’m doing for you?” Keith looked down at Lance’s shoes. “Are those special to you?” he asked. Lance blinked. 

“Um… not really.” he said. Keith crossed his arms. He didn’t want the shoes if they meant nothing to this kid. 

“Nevermind. What about those things you're holding?” 

Lance’s eyebrows knitted together. “My lions?” he murmured. “I’ve had these for so long…” Keith could pick up on Lance’s bond with the toys and he smiled. 

“I want the red one.” he decided. Lance whimpered softly, but handed over the red lion anyway, hesitantly. Keith messed with its legs and Lance couldn't help but watch Keith’s face as he became enamoured with the lion. 

“So that’s it?” Lance asked, clutching the blue lion tightly. 

“Yup.” Keith responded, placing the lion in a satchel that Lance didn’t notice before. 

“You don’t want to collect my soul in ten years?” he ventured. He felt hopeful that Keith would spare his life. Keith looked at him thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, I do, but I wanted your lion upfront.” the demon replied, scratching behind one of his ears.

Lance tried not to imagine Keith sitting on the ground and scratching at his ear with one of his feet like a dog. 

“Oh. So… see you later?” Lance joked. Keith snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Yep. Bye, kid.” 

“You’re not that much older than me, Keith!” Lance huffed, crossing his arms. 

“You might be right, but I don’t care, so I’m gonna call you a kid.” Keith responded smoothly.

“Bye, Keith.” Lance said dejectedly. Keith took pity on him and ruffled his ( _reallysoftholyshit_ ) hair, before the two parted ways.

**Author's Note:**

> (the supernatural reference is the ingredients used to summon keith!)


End file.
